Shape of You
by nimatoyushi
Summary: Club bukanlah tempat yg bagus untuk menemukan kekasih, jadi aku memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah bar yg kusuka dan aku menemukan mangsaku disana. Siapa sangka, bagiku itu lebih dari one night stand -Jung Hoseok


Author : Nimatoyushi

Cast : Jung Hoseok / Kim Taehyung

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Smut, Boys Love

Rate : M- (?)

Warning : Gaje, typo, abal abal, bahasa ga tau bagus atau enggak, mengandung beberapa kata kasar

Note : Sebelumnya maafkan imajinasi author. Sarannya, sambil dengerin lagu shape of you ya. Siapa tau dapet feelsnya.

Ini FF debut sang author. Author biasanya ga pede buat post fanfic. Jadi banyak fanfic numpuk di laptop tuh wkwk

Tolong kritik dan saran yah. Follow juga instagram author khususnya buat vhope shipper (ini mau cerita apa mau promosi kamvret?) Ahah. Jangan lupa komennya ya :)

HOPEV

Sesosok namja tampan berbadan tegak melangkahkan kakinya dengan gagah memasuki sebuah club yg sering ia datangi. Ia memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang sama seperti yang ia datangi hampir setiap hari. Malam ini club itu tampak sangat sibuk, biasanya ia akan menemukan beberapa mangsa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nafsunya. Namun pengecualian untuk hari ini, tak ada seorang pun pelacur yang menghampirinya. Akhirnya ia pun berdiri, lelaki berambut red orange itu pun berjalan meninggalkan club yg makhluknya mengusir keberadaan dirinya secara tidak langsung

ting

Terdengar sebuah suara kecil yang muncul dari benda persegi panjang kesukaan hoseok -namja itu- .

"Hoseok-ah, kau dimana? Ayo ke bar biasa. Disini ramai" namja itu menatap malas layar handphonenya. Moodnya sudah terlanjur jelek rupanya

"Disini banyak mangsa yg bisa kau terkam. Bahkan ada banyak namja cantik" tambah lelaki yang mengiriminya pesan. Hoseok menampakkan smirk tipisnya di bibirnya yang menggoda itu

"Tunggu aku. Aku segera kesana" balasnya

Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang

"The club isn't the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go" ia menggumamkan kata kata itu mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang ia putar di music playernya "tampak seperti diriku" gumamnya

Sesampainya di bar, ia turun dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu mengeluarkan id card nya dibar ini. Iya, bar ini milik salah satu temannya, jadi ia wajib membuat sebuah id card untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia anggota bar ini yg harus dilindungi dan memiliki akses yg bebas

Ia masuk ke dalam bar itu setelah menunjukkan kartunya kepada beberapa petugas di depan pintu itu. Matanya mencari cari sosok temannya yang mengiriminya pesan beberapa saat yang lalu. Hingga sebuah tangan melambai lambai di udara dan mengarah ke dirinya. Yup, sosok namja yang tingginya sekitar 180 cm itu adalah teman sekaligus sahabat hoseok. Orang yg mengerti hoseok sama seperti namja yg duduk disebelah orang itu, seorang namja yang tampak mungil namun terkenal dengan sifat kejamnya. Bahkan Jimin, kekasihnya mengakui bahwa ia adalah namja yg hebat di ranjang. Padahal tampangnya saja tidak menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seorang 'pemimpin'

Hoseok langsung menuju ke tempat mereka duduk. Ia menuang wine ke sebuah gelas dihadapannya

"Kalian dari tadi disini?" Tanyanya iseng

"Iya" jawab singkat namja berambut grey yg tampak bantet itu

"Aku menunggu jimin" lanjutnya dengan cepat bak seorang rapper

"Aku juga dari tadi. Jin hyung bilang dia ada disini. Tapi aku tak bisa menemuinya sejak tadi. Kau ada liat?"

"Oh shit, joon. Aku baru saja duduk disini. Aku baru datang"

"Ah benar juga"

"Mana namja namja yg kau bilang cantik?" Tanyanya to the point

"Itu, disana banyak" jawabnya sambil menunjuk kerumunan slave yg mengitari sebuah kelompok yg terdiri dari namja namja yg tampak kekar.

"Aku tak tert--"

"Atau kau bisa mengincar yg satu itu. Kurasa dia tipemu" potong yoongi -namja berambut grey tadi- sembari menunjuk orang yg ia maksud dengan dagunya

"Kau tak hanya mencari seorang mangsa kan? Kau mencari kekasih kan?" Lanjutnya dengan menampangkan sebuah smirk yg tampak jelas dibibirnya itu

"Ah, i-iya" jawab hoseok terbata "Kalau begitu akan kucoba nanti"

Namjon tertawa lalu mengangkat gelasnya ke udara diikuti hoseok dan yoongi

clink

Mereka menyatukan gelas mereka lalu meminum wine yg ada dalam gelas itu

'Me and my friends at the table doing shots. Drinking faster and then we talk slow'

"Tapi hoseok ah" ujar yoongi menghentikan tawa hoseok

"Wae?" Tanya hoseok

'Come over and startup a conversation with just me. And trust me I'll give it a chance now'

"Itu. Namja itu jalan ke arah sini" jawab yoongi sembari tertawa kecil. Hoseok menoleh kearah namja yg tadi ia incar. Dan benar saja, namja itu mendekat ke arah mereka duduk

Namja tampan dengan wajah imutnya itu mulai memasang tampang menggoda dan lalu duduk tepat disebelah hoseok

Hoseok yang terkejut hanya menatap kosong namja manis disampingnya

"Taehyung."

"E-eh?"

"Taehyung. Kim taehyung." Ujar namja tadi memperkenalkan diri dengan senyumannya yg entah mengapa terlihat sangat manis dimata hoseok

'Jatuh cinta. Aku baru saja jatuh cinta. Sial.' Batin hoseok sambil tetap terpaku menatap kedua onyx mata taehyung, namja tadi.

"Ya!" Tegur yoongi sembari memukul pelan bahu hoseok

"A-ah. Iya. Hoseok, Jung hoseok" balasnya sembari tersenyum tak kalah manis dari taehyung

"Aah. Nama yang indah. Ingin menari bersamaku?" Ujarnya menawarkan "tentu" jawab hoseok cepat

Setelahnya taehyung menggenggam tangan hoseok dan menariknya menuju keramaian dimana banyak insan yg sedang menri mengikuti irama musik yang sedang diputar

'Take my hand, stop. Put van the man on the jukebox. And then we start to dance'

Taehyung pun mulai menari dengan -sedikit- menggoda. Hoseok hanya menatapnya hingga taehyung menyentuh wajahnya dan menampakan smirk kecil diwajahnya. Hoseok yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah bingung sembari menatap kedua onyx taehyung bergantian

Lagu terasa semakin nyaring didalam sana

'And now I'm singing like'

Taehyung mulai menari lagi diikuti oleh hoseok. Gerakan taehyung semakin menjadi. Dalam sekejap, ia menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah kerumunan orang orang yg awalnya asik menari. Hoseok pun ikut berhenti dan memerhatikan tariannya. 'Ketahuilah Kim taehyung. Kurasa aku mencintaimu. Tubuhmu. Sifatmu. Apa kau bisa menjadi lebih dari seorang one night stand ku?' Tanya hoseok dalam hatinya, 'lagipula kupikir, cintamu hanya untuk diriku tae' batinnya sembari ber smirk ria tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gerakan gerakan tarian taehyung yg menggoda bagi semua orang dalam bar itu. Terutama para seme yang ada disana. Hoseok masih dengan setia menampakkan smirk andalannya diwajahnya

Namun seorang namja tak dikenal ikut bergabung menari dengan taehyung. Jujur hoseok kesal melihat pemandangan di depannya. Taehyung biasa saja. Toh dia tak merasa terganggu namun malah senang. Tapi hoseok? Dia risih. Gerakan yang mereka tarikan itu. Hah. Hoseok lelah melihatnya. Namun entah mengapa, benda kecil di bawah sana seperti terbangun dengan sendirinya. Wajah taehyung yg sangat menggoda itu mungkinlah penyebabnya. 'Sial' umpat hoseok dalam hati. Namja tadi meremas bokong taehyung. Sialan

Hingga akhirnya namja tadi memeluk taehyung lalu langsung menciumnya paksa

Taehyung yang terkejut mendorong namja tadi dan hoseok pun menghampiri mereka dan mendorong namja tadi. "Dasar orang mabuk! Menjauh dari taehyung! Pemabuk brengsek" Umpat hoseok sambil tetap memukul wajah namja tadi

"Hoseok, sudah. Hoseok. Hoseok!" ujar taehyung menahan hoseok yang tersulut emosi. "Jangan pernah kau sentuh dia lagi!. Ingat itu bangsat!" Taehyung menarik hoseok menjauhi kerumunan itu. Taehyung membawa hingga keluar bar. Ia sedang berusaha menenangkan emosi hoseok yg sedang berkobar.

"Gwaenchanha?" Tanya hoseok dingin 8saat emosinya sudah mulai reda

"Eh-hem. Aku baik baik saja" jawabnya seadanya sembari menunduk. Menatap sepatunya yg sebenarnya tak menarik sama sekali "tapi itu tadi..."

"Wae?"

"Ciuman pertamaku" jelasnya sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata hoseok tulus lalu tersenyum "tapi itu bukan masalah. Kupikir aku punya pekerjaan yg lebih menarik setelah ini" ujarnya penuh dengan nada seduktif lalu menurunkan pandangannya kepada 'milik' hoseok yang jujur sudah membengkak di balik celana itu

'Boy, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me'

Hoseok tertawa "kau melihatnya?" "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tadi namja itu menghampiriku. Kulihat benda ini mulai membengkak" ujar taehyung berbisik tepat ditelinga hoseok sambil meremas pelan barang nya dari luar

"Hnnnmmh" desah hoseok ketika merasakan tangan taehyung yang nakal itu meremas miliknya. Hoseok menahan taengan taehyung lalu menariknya hingga masuk ke mobilnya. Tampaknya ada yg sudha tak tahan

'Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don't mind me'

Hoseok segera membawa taehyung menuju apartementnya. Menuntun taehyung menuju kamarnya dan lalu mengunci kamarnya.

"Kau kuliah?"

"Aku sudah lulus tahun lalu" jawab hoseok seadanya

"Berarti kau lebih tua dariku"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, berapa umurmu?"

"Kau dulu. Berapa umurmu?"

"Oh astaga. Aku 21. Kau?"

"Setahun diatasmu babe" balasnya sambil memeluk pinggang ramping taehyung

"Maka kau adalah hyung" ujar taehyung sembari mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher hoseok

"Mau mulai sekarang hm?" Tanyanya lagi

"Tentu. Tapi mungkin aku agak gila dalam bermain" jawab hoseok dengan smirk andalannya yang malam itu benar benar tampak menggoda

'Say, boy, let's not talk too much'

"Ayo lakukan saja. Tak perlu banyak bicara"

"Tapi aku kesal" lanjutnya

"Wae?"

"Aku selalu berharap kau yg pertama"

"Eh?"

"Yang pertama mencicipiku dan bibir manisku ini" jelasnya dengan wajah yang -ah sudahlah-

Hoseok tersenyum. "Walaupun bibir ini dicium seseorang sebelum diriku. Akan kubuat kau merasa seolah akulah yg pertama melakukannya dan akan kuhapus jejak orang berengsek tadi" kata hoseok sambil mengecup pelan bibir taehyung. Seutas senyum kecil nampak di bibir pulm taehyung

Hoseok mulai mencium bibir hoseok. 'Manis memang' batin hoseok mulai menikmati bibir taehyung

Hoseok mulai ganas melumat bibir taehyung. Taehyung membalas ciuman itu sebisanya. Nikmat. Itulah yang mereka rasakan sekarang

Hoseok menjilati bibir taehyung, meminta akses untuk masuk. Tak butuh menunggu lama, taehyung langsung membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan hoseok menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Sangat manis rasanya bagi hoseok

Hoseok mendorong tubuh taehyung ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya perlahan. Ia berhenti sebentar sembari menatap dalam kedua onyx milik taehyung yg sedang dalam keadaan -ehem- menggoda itu. Nafasnya yang terengah akibat perang lidah dalam ciumannya bersama hoseok masih terdengar jelas dalam kamar yang cukup terbilang luas itu.

Karena tak bisa menahan kadar libido yang ada dalam tubuhnya, hoseok pun menyerang bibir pulm milik taehyung tanpa ampun. Sang empunya hanya membalas dan menikmati ciuman itu tanpa perlawanan. Tangan nakal hoseok merangsek masuk kedalam kemeja taehyung, meraba perutnya hingga keatas dadanya, mencari dua tonjolan sensitif yang berhasil membuat taehyung melemah kala hoseok menggoda dua nipple imut itu.

"Ahhnnn hmmmph"

Taehyung yg tanpa sadar melenguh dan membuka mulutnya malah memberikan akses tambahan bagi hoseok untuk menjelajahi dunia mulut taehyung yang entah baginya terasa sangat manis dan membuatnya kecanduan dari waktu ke waktu

Hoseok terus memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut taehyung sembari tangan kirinya memanjakan nipple kanan taehyung yg mulai mengeras. Namun hoseok sadar, dibawah sana ada junior yg sedang menunggu giliran untuk disentuh.

Karena ia sadar taehyung membutuhkan oksigen, ia melepas ciumannya yg tadi tiada ampun agar taehyung memiliki jeda waktu untuk menghirup udara dalam2

Sekarang, hoseok hanya memerhatikan keadaan taehyung. Lemah. Itulah kesan pertama yg bisa dilihat dari keadaan taehyung sekarang. Wajahnya yg memerah layaknya tomat, rambutnya yg acak acakan, matanya yg sayu menginginkan sentuhan yg lebih, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen lebih banyak, dan juga saliva yang mengalir melewati lekuk pipinya hingga ke rahangnya, lalu kemejanya yang sudah terhambur dan terbuka kancingnya itu. Tapi satu kata yg terlintas di pikiran hoseok ialah, 'sempurna'

Matanya yang sedang bergejolak itu menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh taehyung, dari ujung rambutnya hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah tonjolan yang tampak keras dan menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu di balik celana denimnya itu membuat hoseok menelan salivanya, tak tahan lagi. Ia pun mendekati taehyung dan menciumi leher jenjang taehyung. Menghisapnya kuat sembari sesekali menjilatnya dan menggigitnya, dan juga membuat tanda tanda cinta disana.

Tangannya perlahan membuka kancing celana denim taehyung yg benar benar tampak sesak dari yg sebelumnya

"Ngghhhh hyun..nghhh..." taehyung tak bisa melakukan apapun selain melenguh dan meminta lebih kepada hoseok. Ia benar benar lemas sekarang, ia merasa tak berdaya akan apa yg telah hoseok lakukan kepadanya

Hoseok pun mulai meremas pelan junior taehyung yg benar benar mengeras dibalik celananya. Ia sengaja menggoda taehyung dengan tidak melepaskan celananya dan mengeluarkan batang kecil itu dari sana. Berusaha membuat taehyung meminta lebih dengan baik

"Aahh..hyungghhh... ppalliii...hhh..nghhhh"

Ya, taehyung pun mulai tak sabaran. Hoseok hanya menampilkan smirk khasnya di bibir tipisnya seraya berkata, "hmm? Kenapa hmm? Apa yang mau dipercepat babe?" dengan suara serak dan berat khas dirinya tepat ditelinga taehyung

Taehyung tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memejamkan matanya saat hoseok memasukkan tangannya sesaat setelah bertanya dengan suaranya yang sangat disukai taehyung itu

'Hoseok sialan' batin taehyung kesal

Hoseok meremas pelan kejantanan taehyung. Dirasakannya ada cairan cairan hangat yang keluar dari ujung batang junior taehyung. Ia pun bangkit dan melepaskan celana denim taehyung beserta celana dalamnya. Ia menatapi tubuh taehyung -lagi- dan menunjukkan smirk andalannya -lagi- dan lalu menggenggam penuh kejantanan taehyung yg membuat sang empunya melenguh tak tertahankan

"Aaaaahhhhhh...hyunghhhieeee...hhhnggghh..ahhh"

TBC

Lanjut ga? :")

Menarik atau enggak sih? :'v

Sengaja digantungin yes

Mungkin ini dua chapter atau 3 chapter gitu kalo dilanjut wks


End file.
